Within the past few years, automobile owners have increasingly opted to either replace tape players with compact disc players, or else to purchase new automobiles with compact disc players. This choice is primarily due to the high quality output and relatively small size of compact disc players. However, automobile compact disc player owners are facing a problem that did not arise with tapes. This problem is rooted in the fact that compact discs are stored in plastic boxes in order to prevent scratching or breaking of the disc. Unlike audio tapes, compact discs cannot be stored in the cars outside of their cases. Therefore, the automobile compact disc player owner must be able to remove and replace the compact disc from the case while driving. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the compact disc containers commonly used today are very difficult to open, and even more difficult, if not impossible, to open with only one hand. Moreover, once the case is opened, the user again requires two hands to remove the disc from the locking piece within the case.
Therefore, a need clearly exists for a compact disc container that enables the user to open the container and remove the disc with only one hand, thereby not significantly impairing the concentration of the driver.
In standard compact disc containers, the user is also required to manually remove the compact disc from the container and insert it into the compact disc player. This step often results in the user dropping and/or damaging the disc. Therefore, a need also exists for a compact disc container that enables the user to insert the compact disc into the compact disc player without handling the compact disc.
The typical compact disc container also utilizes an unnecessarily large amount of plastic material to store the compact disc and paper booklet label. The typical compact disc container uses two separate full-sized plastic trays within the container to hold the compact disc and the booklet. The amount of plastic used is not only wasteful, but also creates unnecessary costs in the manufacturing process and in shipping. Therefore, a need also exists for a compact disc container that minimized the amount of plastic used in each case.